Not Letting Go Just Yet
by Tropicalna
Summary: It has been five years since Rallen disappeared in the final battle with Krux and the Krawl, and it was assumed that the Krawl would never come back…but like last time, they were wrong. Dark Rallen, RalJeen, RalOC


**Not Letting Go Just Yet**

**It has been five years since Rallen disappeared in the final battle with Krux and the Krawl, and it was assumed that the Krawl would never come back…but like last time, they were wrong. Dark Rallen, RalJeen, RalOC**

**This is a wonderfully under-appreciated game which I enjoy playing in my free time. **

**So, I challenge you, the reader, if you have ever played either of the two Spectrobes Games, to write a fic for Spectrobes. If you do decide to take up this challenge, let me know when it's finished so I can read it.**

**Disclaimer**

**Spectrobes does not belong to me, they belong to the Walt Disney company.**

**Anything that does not belong in Spectrobes belongs to me, unless said otherwise.**

**Key**

"**Word" Talking**

'_**Thought**_**' Thinking**

"_**Grrr**_**" Normal Krawl and/or Spectrobes Speaking **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The light was dim as five figures sat around a round table. It was too dark to distinguish much, but those at the table seemed to be able to see well enough. As it was, the lack of light suited the atmosphere surrounding the five; tense and eager.

"How much longer until we're ready to attack?" Hissed an impatient voice, feminine like voice. "I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing but training."

"Soon, don't worry." Reassured a much calmer and masculine voice from the largest of the five. "Do not get worked up about it."

"Yes, Hinotori." Sneered another one, voice deep and echoing like. "Stress is bad for your looks…not that you have any."

There was a snarl and the scrape of a chair scooting back, but another male voice interrupted them, quiet and sincere sounding, unlike the previous speakers. "Don't fight here…" There was a gentle warning in the tone, and the figure who appeared to be Hinotori tensed, but reluctantly sat back down.

"Thank you." The large figure said again. There was a shifting of fabric, probably a sign that the other had heard.

"Too bad." Another female commented. "I was looking forward to some action, but _someone_ had to go and put a stop to it." She indicated with a brief wave to the quiet person.

"Let's just get on with it already." Hinotori grumbled. "I have better things to do than sit here and argue with you all."

"Very well." The large figure said. "We'll be invading next week."

"Next week!?" One of them shot to his feet. "I thought we would have at least a month to prepare our forces-"

"Luturus, shut up and sit down." Hinotoru snapped. "Didn't you just say getting angry wasn't good for me?"

"But-"

"Luturus." The quiet voice said. "Sit down. We're more prepared than you think."

"What do you mean?" The other female asked, curiosity evident in her tone. "Unless you've actually been preparing our forces for us when we weren't looking, I don't know how a week would be sufficient enough to ready our Krawl forces."

"That is exactly what we have done." The large figure said. "Luturus, I want you to take care of that research facility on Genshi. They're getting too much knowledge about Spectrobes, which can be used against us."

Luturus nodded.

The leader continued on. "Nero, take care of the research facility on the planet Ziba, and destroy any and all Dinalium weapons that are in production. Hinotori, I want you to destroy their assault ship, and the ships that have Dinalium on them. AS for you…"

Every eye turned to the quiet speaker, who did not seem to mind being in the spotlight.

"I want you to completely rid the Nanairo system of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol."

"It will be done."

* * *

**Hmmm…wonder who that fifth member is? But I believe it's really obvious. Still, don't say who you think (or know) who the fifth member is in a review of any sort.**

**Constructive Criticism and Compliments welcome. Flames and Spams will be laughed at.**

**Tropi**


End file.
